This invention relates to an intrauterine probe which is suitable for use in monitoring conditions during labor, i.e. the condition of the fetus and also the condition of the mother.
The desirability of monitoring fetal heart rate (FHR) and intrauterine pressure (IUP) during a difficult labor is well known. In practice, IUP has been measured using a pressure catheter, and a separate device has been used to monitor FHR. Generally, FHR has been monitored by recording the voltage between two electrodes of which one is in the form of a body clip and the other (the "indifferent" or "reference" electrode) is spaced a short distance from the clip in contact with surrounding tissue (usually maternal).
The clip is attached to that part of the fetus which is presented for delivery. Normally, therefore, it is a scalp clip. A clip is necessarily invasive to the fetus, and is a disincentive to routine monitoring during labor. It is desirable clinically to carry out fetal monitoring routinely but this is unlikely to be achieved unless the procedure can be made more acceptable to women.
It would also be desirable to devise a system which would enable FHR and/or other factors to be monitored without the need to make separate trans-vaginal insertions.